vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Original= |-|Infinity War= |-|Endgame= Summary Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos, to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, during one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher. 8-C with shield(s) Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced human. Age: Biologically he is 33 years old, chronologically he is 99 years old. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Shield User, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from being shot in the abdomen by a Chitauri gun in several minutes), Longevity, Resistance to Diseases, Alcohol and Drugs, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Attack Reflection (With his Vibranium Shield) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Spider-Man, and could have easily defeated him according to Iron Man. Destroyed a human sized fragment of a highway pillar when he threw Ultron into it, beat down Ultron Sentries with ease, casually above this feat), likely higher (Held his own against a held-back Thanos, and managed to stagger him. Briefly fought Corvus Glaive, but he was easily defeated after Glaive started fighting more seriously. Held his own against Ultron), Building level+ with shield(s) (Kicked his shield into Prime Ultron) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Easily outran a car) with High Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable, if not superior, to Scarlet Witch. Also comparable to Spider-Man). Subsonic+ (Made use of M1911s) to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns (Also makes use of guns like the FN SCAR) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stronger than Mike Peter, who managed to push a bulldozer across a soccer field) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Building level (Superior to Deathlok, who survived an explosion of this scale. Withstood a hypersonic punch from Quicksilver. Can take hits from Mark 46 Iron Man), likely higher (Caught an attack from Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. Was the only Avenger who managed to get back up against Thanos after Thanos blasted him with the Power Stone). His shield can withstand at least Mountain level+ attacks (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his shield. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms Standard Equipment: Various firearms, vibranium shield(s) Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses excellent memory. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) King Bradley's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized with a starting distance of 100 meters) Notable Losses: Wolverine (X-Men Film Series) Wolverine's Profile (Speed Equalized and Captain's Shield was restricted) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Captains